


The Hurt's All Gone

by soo



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprained ankle leads to an interesting revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt's All Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexwebster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexwebster/gifts).



> Thanks to elynross for helping me whip this into shape at the last minute.

Kenzi lifted her glass and motioned to Trick. She desperately needed a refill, and pronto. After the day they’d had, she deserved to have the whiskey coming at a steady pace.They had rescued their hapless client from the Under Fae with only minimal fuss and injury -- even though it was grossest thing they’ve ever dealt with. 

“I’m cutting you off,” Trick said as he approached.

“What? Why? I’m perfectly fine.”

Trick raised an eyebrow.

“I am. My tolerance has increased ever since the body switcheroo.”

Trick shook his head in disbelief. He motioned to Bo and Dyson, who were at the back of the bar. “Even so, three doubles is everyone’s limit.”

“Time to go home, Kenz,” Bo said as she approached the bar.

Kenzi frowned at Trick and Bo. “Fine, but you owe me another drink. It was your client that made me see the grossest thing ever. I’m going to be scarred for life.” She swiveled around on the bar stool. Her head swam a little, but she shook it off. She slid off the stool and grimaced. Maybe minimal injury was understating it; her right ankle throbbed like nobody’s business. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and her ankle gave out. 

Dyson stepped in and caught her, easily sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, hello there, big boy,” she said huskily. 

“You okay there, Kenz?” Dyson asked. 

“I’m perfect now, D-man,” she said as she snuggled closer.

Dyson rolled his eyes. “We’ll take her home and check on that ankle.”

“And sober her up,” Bo added and proceeded to hand her a bottle of water.

“Party poopers,” Kenzi said with a sigh. She let herself be carried out to the car and gently placed into the back seat. She opened the water bottle and took a long pull, then settled back into seat and let her eyes drift shut. It’d been a long day, and she just wanted to rest her eyes for a few moments. 

_When she heard a large crash coming from the hallway, Kenzi looked up from the magazine she was reading. She waited a beat to see if there was any other noise. Hearing none, she picked up her sword and crept towards the door. She looked out the peephole and saw a figure slumped on the floor. Cautiously, she opened the door and slid out into the hallway. Kenzi finally got a better look at the figure and realized it was more than just one person -- it was two, Bo and Dyson, entangled. She dropped her sword and rushed to her friends’ side._

_Kenzi carefully rolled Bo onto her back and off of Dyson. She gasped as she saw the large amounts of blood covering her. Bo would obviously need to feed, but first Kenzi would have to get her out of the hallway and into their home. To do that, she was going to need Dyson’s help. She moved over to his side and was relieved to see that he looked a lot better off than Bo, with only had a few lacerations and bruises. Though worryingly he was out cold._

_Nervously, she shook Dyson, but received no response. She shook him harder, and again nothing. “Sorry, D-man,” she whispered, then hauled off and slapped him with all she had._

_Dyson jerked up, his face automatically contorting into rage, and let out a low growl. His face smoothed out as he recognized her. “Kenzi?”_

_“Dyson, what happened?”_

_“We were attacked by Dark Fae.” He looked at Bo, “Unfortunately, Bo took the brunt of it.”_

_Kenzi bit her lip and glanced over at Bo. This was the worst she’d ever seen her BFF. “Will you be able to heal her?”_

_Dyson shook his head. “Not by myself. I have a couple of broken ribs.”_

_Kenzi frowned at Dyson. If Dyson couldn’t fully heal Bo, there weren’t a whole lot of options left. The Ash hasn’t let Lauren out of his sight the past few weeks, and it wasn’t like Kenzi could just go pick someone off the street to have sex with Bo. “Then who?”_

_Dyson raised an eyebrow._

_“Me?” Kenzi squeaked. There was no question that she’d do anything for Bo, but that just seemed a little...odd. They would be crossing an unspoken line. She was attracted to Bo (who wouldn’t be?), but she had never pursued it because their friendship meant too much. She shook her head. There was nothing for it; if she wanted to help Bo, that line would have to be crossed._

_Kenzi stood up and offered her hand to Dyson. “Can you help me get her inside? I can’t manage it by myself.”_

_Dyson took her hand and stood up slowly. “If we take it slow, it should be all right.”_

_Dyson groaned as he bent down and put his arm under Bo. Kenzi joined him on the other side, and with a bit of a struggle they got her up. Gingerly, they moved her from the hallway, into her bedroom, and onto her bed._

_“How do we do this?”_

_Dyson raised an eyebrow._

_Kenzi huffed in exasperation. “You know what I mean.”_

_Dyson sat down on the bed and leaned down to give Bo a soft kiss._

_“I’ll just leave...” She gasped as Dyson’s arm shot out and grabbed her before she could leave._

_He looked up at her, “Both of us together.”_

_Kenzi gulped. This was really going to happen. Then Dyson pulled her close and kissed her._

_Without thinking, she responded. She opened her mouth to the kiss, letting Dyson in, her tongue tangling with his. Kenzi pulled back and looked heatedly into Dyson’s eyes. She hadn’t thought it would be like this, but she was definitely up for it. She straddled Dyson’s legs and kissed him hard._

_Laughing, he tumbled her down onto the bed next to Bo. He took her hand and placed it on Bo’s chest, their fingers intertwined. He moved their hands in a gentle caress._

_Startled, she looked up and saw his longing for both of them. Emboldened, she leaned over and kissed Bo. She was shocked at how right it felt, and continued to feather kisses all over Bo’s face._

_Bo’s eyes opened, and she bolted up right. Dyson eased her back down onto the bed, murmuring reassurances all the while._

_“We’ll take care of you,“ Kenzi whispered, and reached to unbutton her top._

Kenzi blinked her eyes open as she felt herself being undressed. Taking a look around, she realized that she was in her bedroom, and that Bo was the one undressing her. Kenzi captured Bo’s hands with hers. “I can take it from here.”

Bo nodded. “How are you feeling, Kenz?”

“Sleepy,” Kenzi said with a smile. She took the offered pajama top and slid it over her head. 

“And your ankle?”

Kenzi rotated her ankle and winced. “Still throbs.”

“Hi there, sleeping beauty,” Dyson said as he approached her bed with an ice pack.

Kenzi blushed as she remembered her dream. It wasn’t typical of her dreams; in fact, she had never really thought of either one of them that way -- at least not consciously -- but she had to admit, it was one of the most interesting dreams ever. 

The shock of the ice pack brought her back to the present. “That’s cold!” 

“To keep the swelling down,” Dyson said with a touch of a grin.

Bo leaned down and kissed her forehead. “We’re going to take good care of you.”

Dyson pulled the blanket up and over her. “We’ll be just outside.” He gave her a small peck on her nose. 

“Thanks, Bo-Bo and D-man,” Kenzi snuggled down into the bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought maybe her dream wasn’t so far off. Maybe there was something there between the three of them besides friendship. Maybe she would explore it when she felt better.


End file.
